pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicole Blackman
|birth_place = New York, New York, United States |death_date = |death_place = |occupation = Writer, spoken word performer |genre = feminism, fantasy, goth, drama] |movement = |debut_works = Blood Sugar |influences = |influenced = |website = |signature = |footnotes = }} Nicole Blackman (November 30, 1971) is an American performance poet, performance artist, author, and vocalist. Life Blackman was born in New York City. Literary career Blackman is involved in the North American goth, spoken word and transgressive literature scenes. Blackman self-published 3 now out-of-print chapbooks: Pretty, Sweet, and Nice, which were collected in Akashic Books' Blood Sugar. Her work as a performance artist include "Bloodwork" performed at The Kitchen/NYC in 2000, where she debuted her blood performance (and shook hands with the audience, bloodying them too), slipped secret messages into the audience's coat pockets, projected text on the street and created audio visual installations. Since then she has performed "Courtesan Tales" at PS122 art space in New York City, at The Andy Warhol Museum/Pittsburgh, and for three years at the Fierce Festival in Birmingham England. The "Courtesan Tales" are performances in which a blindfolded audience of one has a five minute story whispered into their ear. She debuted "Harm's Way"http://www.lapetitezine.org/NicoleBlackman.htm (a multi-media performance of her email diary of working at Ground Zero) as a work in progress in New York. After being commissioned for an audio work, "Stay Away from Lonely Places," by the British Arts Council for the UK's Art & Architecture Week in July 2006.,http://www.bu.edu/alumni/interests/classnotes/2006/12/1990-1994.html she was again commissioned by the BAC to create a new work for the Fierce Festival—an audio tour of the Deritend neighborhood of Birmingham. Blackman also created the piece Beloved, commissioned by the Fierce Festival and British Arts Council as a site-specific performance and installation. The piece was created expressly for the Compton Verney Museum in the British West Midlands in April 2007. She is also a voice-over performer, and has been used in campaigns for Chrysler, Ford, Blockbuster, Lysol, and Verizon, and channels including Turner Classic Movies, Discovery Health Channel, Cartoon Network, Court TV, PBS and Cinemax. Music career Some of Blackman's poems have been recorded. Her 1st recording was a 7" single from Cleveland label Carcrashh (sic). Both tracks were recorded by Kramer (Bongwater, Shimmy Disc records). Some have been reworked into lyrics, most notably on The Golden Palominos' 1996 album Dead Inside, for which she wrote all the lyrics and did vocals on all 11 songs. Her vocal style leans more toward spoken word/chant rather than traditional pop music singing. She collaborated with Alan Wilder's Recoil project on Mute Records. She contributed to Recoil's 2000 Liquid album. Blackman opened on the 1995 U.S. Beat By Beat tour for KMFDM, and her piece "Indictment" was later re-recorded as "Dogma" on KMFDM's Xtort album (Wax Trax!/TVT). She was a featured spoken word performer at Lollapalooza in 1994, collaborated with Scanner, John Van Eaton, and Mark Blasquez in Europe, where she opened at festivals for Nick Cave in Belgium and Placebo in the Netherlands. She's also done a number of small tours for her spoken word performances in the U.S. and Europe. She refers to her style of spoken word as "broken word". In the late 1990s, she appeared frequently on Liza Richardson's "Man In The Moon" spoken word show on KCRW in Santa Monica. She is frequently invited to perform and teach at poetry workshops around the world. Publications Poetry *''Pretty'' (chapbook). New York: privately published, 1993.Nicole Blackman, GoodReads. Web, Aug. 30, 2015. *''Sweet'' (chapbook). New York: privately published, 1995. *''Nice'' (chapbook). New York: privately published, 1998. * Blood Sugar. New York: Incommunicado Press, 2000; New York: Akashic Books, 2002.Search results = au:Nicole Blackman, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 30, 2015. ISBN 1-888451-34-3 Anthologized * Revival: Spoken word from Lollapalooza 94. (anthology). Manic D Press, 1994. ISBN 0-916397-41-6 * Aloud : Voices from the Nuyorican Poets Cafe (anthology). Henry Holt, 1994. ISBN 0-8050-3257-6 * Verses That Hurt: Pleasure and pain from the POEMFONE poets (anthology). St. Martin's Press, 1997. ISBN 0-312-15191-8 * Will Work for Peace: New political poems. (anthology). Zeropanik, 1999. ISBN 0-9666459-1-X * Poetry Nation: The North American anthology of fusion poetry. Vehicule Press, 1998. ISBN 1-55065-112-9 *'' Brooklyn Noir'' (short story anthology). Akashic Books, 2004. (Features her 1st short story, "Dumped.") ISBN 1-888451-58-0 * Live Through This. Seven Stories, 2008. (with an essay by Blackman, "She's Lost Control," about her poem "Holy"). ISBN 1-58322-827-6 Audio / video Selected Musical Collaborations * Indictment / You Will (1995, Carcrashh); 7" single, produced by Kramer * "What I Want for Christmas" on the compilation A Christmas Gift for You from Zero Hour Records (1995, Zero Hour) * Poemfone: New Word Order: Two tracks with the electronic music outfit Space Needle, who provided backing music on the spoken word pieces "You Will" and "Caroline," and her live performances as an opening act for KMFDM's 1995 US tour * Xtort by KMFDM (1996, Wax Trax!); vocals on the track "Dogma" * Dead Inside by The Golden Palominos (1996, Restless); vocals on all tracks * Hashisheen by Bill Laswell (1999, Sub Rosa); voices on the tracks "Freya Stark at Alamut," "Hashish Poem," "Assassinations," and "Assassinations 2" * Liquid by Recoil (2000, Mute); vocals on the tracks "Breath Control," "Chrome," and "Want" * Very Introspective, Actually: A Tribute to the Pet Shop Boys (2001, Dancing Ferret); provided the vocals for a cover of "West End Girls" with John Van Eaton * Various recordings of her live spoken word performances with Scanner, some of which appear on the Americans for Radio Diversity compilation and website * The Man on the Burning Tightrope by Firewater (2005, Jetset); voice on "The Truth Hurts" See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Get Your Hands off My Brother" *"Daughter" ;Audio / video * Nicole Blackman at YouTube. ;About *Nicole Blackman at GoodReads Category:American performance artists Category:American poets Category:American industrial musicians Category:American spoken word artists Category:Boston University alumni Category:Goth subculture Category:Living people Category:People from New York City Category:1971 births Category:Female rock singers Category:The Golden Palominos members Category:Third-wave feminism Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Performance poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets